


Eau de crack

by nik_nimmi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: Vixx crack I wrote at 2 am and then slept. There are typos I have no energy to correct.





	Eau de crack

Hakyeon snuggled closer into his blanket. He had recently finished an episode of shadowhunters. It always touched him how much Magnus cared about cat. He loved a man who knew his priorities in life.

"I don't wanna," he whined into the phone. Minhyuk was asking him for a picture of the sweater they had stolen from Eunkwang's house. He would've happily obliged if the dorm wasnt so cold.

"Yeonie please~ I'll even buy you a new choker, the expensive kind. You know the one we saw at the fashion week."

This made Hakyeon think. He was sleepy,warm and tired and didn't really wanna get out of bed but the choker changed things. Maybe he could get someone else to fetch it for him.

"HONGBIN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He heard rustling from the room next to him and within the next few seconds his bedroom door burst open to reveal an extremely concerned hongbin.

"ARE YOU OK HYUNG?????" The younger asked with such concern it warmed his heart. Who knew beans had so much love in them?

"I'm fine, binni. Can you just get the pink sweater lying there on the floor for me please?" Hakyeon asked cautiously.

Baffled, hongbin picked it up and threw it on to him, looking more and more incredulous as Hakyeon sent the picture and ended his call.

"You called me for this? HYUNG I thought you were dying, In which case I'd have to save you or else Hyuk would've beaten us into making him the leader. Also I'd have to answer your family."

Hakyeon felt a tad bit of bad for making his bean go through so much in just the span of few seconds. He patted at the space next to him under the covers.

Hongbin silently slid in and cuddled up next to him. They were both facing each other. Hakyeon started speaking first.

"I'm sorry I wa-"

"Hyung I think I like guys."

Ok. Cool. Not the conversation he intended to have this night, but Hakyeon loved the younger just enough to help him out. No one deserved to be alone while going through an identity crisis.

"Ok, are you not sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I was watching Park Hyoshin sunbaenim and I thought it would be nice to kiss him so??" Hongbin looked confused.

"Well, that's normal. Even I sometimes question my sexuality while watching my own fancams." Hobgbin nodded in agreement.

"I agree hyung, I think you're too attractive for the average male to resist too." Hakyeon raised an eyebrow as hongbin flushed a deep red.

"Moving on...I think the best way to know for now is to actually kiss a boy and see how you feel." Hakyeon said softly.

"Well, I think I wanna kiss Jaehwan hyung," the younger said contemplating deeply.

"Pfft, who doesn't?"

"Hyung are you gay?" Hongbin asked.

"I'm bi, sweetie," Hakyeon replied with a cheery smile. Hongbin's eyes lit up.

"So you can kiss me?" Hongbin asked with extreme enthusiasm. Hakyeon's eyes widened. Where the fudge was this conversation going?

"Hongbin, sweetie, I love you. But I don't love you enough for that to happen anytime soon."  
  
Hongbin's eyes dropped. He felt bad, but he wasn't just going to go kissing around his members every time they had a gay crisis. He still remembers Jaehwan trying to convince him because he thought he had the hots for him. As much as it was flattering to be someone's gay awakening, it wasn't so much so if they were your own members.

A crash from the living room broke the moment they never had. Both members ran out, afraid there would be a dead body awaiting them. They would have to clean some nasty stains and dispose the body.

Fortunately, there was no dead body. Unfortunately, what awaited them wasn't that much of an improvement either.

Taekwoon was rolling on the floor like a rolypoly. Wonshik seemed to be trying to tickle the huge man, and bribe him some cheetos to unfurl himself. Hyuk was screaming the lyrics of Fake love, it seemed to support their friends, but why here was beyond Hakyeon's comprehension. There was a red substance on the floor that nearly gave him a heart attack, just thinking about his members getting hurt making him about to bolt, until he finally saw-

Hyuk squirting ketchup every time Jungkook sang.

And Jaehwan.....

The younger one of the hyung line was screaming profanities at Wonshik as the rapper was clutching a towel to his chest. Might Hakyeon add that their main vocal was also completely naked.

Hongbin looked very disturbed, and Hakyeon felt that expression seep into his bones because finally a normal person. But then Hongbin proceeded to shout, "Guys I think I'm gay" and all hell broke lose.

Hyuk, Wonshik and Taekwoon immediately stopped what they were doing and started clapping while Jaehwan clutched his chest serenading Hyuna's lip and hip.

"Did you do something with Hakyeon hyung?" Jaehwan asked after he stopped, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, but I wanted to," Hongbin said shyly. A murmured "don't we all" from Wonshik received hums of agreement.

"It's ok, binnie. You can always experiment with me," Jaehwan said, eyes crinkling as he smiled warmly at the two. He extended a hand towards the younger, who accepted it with starstruck eyes.

Hakyeon doesn't even know how and what happened next, but one moment the two are staring at each other and the next they're making out in the living room.

While Jaehwan is still very naked.

All other eyes go to Hakyeon while his to the sofa. The remaining four members seemed to have reached some sort of agreement. Some awkward moments of silence passed, the only sound Hongbin and Jaehwan's heavy breathing. The moment Jaehwan moaned though, everyone immediately evacuated the dorm via the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hakyeon is bi king no one can convince me otherwise


End file.
